


How Far We've Come

by Gootbuttheichou



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/pseuds/Gootbuttheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Makoto couldn't complain- he had had dreams of kissing Haru before, but he always thought it would never happen in real life. And in his few and far between dreams of kissing Haru, Haru was seldom the one to solely initiate the kissing. And now it was all happening, and not in the form of dream."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I can not get these swimming boys out of my head

Makoto jogged the familiar streets to Haru's house, praying that Haru wouldn't be in tub; Ama-chan would surely scold them for showing up late to school after winning regionals, saying was no excuse for forgetting the fact that the boys were still, first and foremost, students. Makoto chuckled at the thought as he bounded up the stairs and turned towards Haru's house; seeing nothing in the bedroom window, he sighed and rapped on the door. Nothing. Haru apparently didn't seem to hear the doorbell, either. Makoto trudged to the back door and let himself in with his spare key.

  
Laying his book bag down in the kitchen, Makoto saw that Haru hadn't been in here yet; perhaps he had slept in? Peering into his bedroom marked and seeing that his bed was made marked that to a negative, adding to Makoto's concern of being late to school again. He made his way to the bathroom door and knocked softly. "Haru?"

  
Silence. Makoto sighed and pushed the screen open. "I'm coming i-"

  
Haru was lying in the tub with his eyes closed, but it seemed he had been like that for awhile. Panicking, Makoto flung down and shook Haru's shoulders. "Haru? HARU?!? What happened? What were you thinking? What are you doing?" Haru's eyes fluttered open as he was being shaken awake, looking blearily up at his friend.

  
"Makoto..." Haru turned his head toward the clock on the wall. "I fell asleep in here last night.." He sat up wincing, his muscles stiff after sleeping in such a position. "I guess I slept in. I don't have an alarm clock in here, so I didn't wake up."

  
Makoto stared at Haru. "At least your head didn't go under the water," he said smiling as he offered his hand to Haru. "We're probably going to be late to school again."

  
"Sorry." Taking his hand, Haru stood up- or at least, tried to. His leg muscles were still stiff and cramped, and had decided to stop supporting himself as he lifted a leg over the tub. Both of the boy's free hands reached out to hold onto each as Haru tried to stabilise himself, but to no avail- Haru collided into Makoto, and both went toppling down.

  
Makoto eyes had closed upon impact with the ground, but as he opened them he realised that Haru had landed on top of him. He watched as Haru opened his eyes and struggled to sit up, propping himself on his elbow. "Are you okay, Haru?" he asked concernedly. He grunted a 'mhm' and nodded. Makoto chuckled, but was cut off by something he never expected Haru to do.

  
Haru's lips were soft and cool, and the kiss was short, simple, and sweet. Makoto felt like he had been suspended in time, but he was sure that the thing had only lasted a few seconds. Haru pulled back and stared at Makoto with inquiring eyes. Makoto could only stare back with his mouth agape, but quickly came back to his senses.

  
"..Haru.. w-what.. what was that?" he asked in bewilderment, sitting upright. To be honest, Makoto couldn't complain- he had had dreams of kissing Haru before, but he always thought it would never happen. And in his few and far between dreams of kissing Haru, Haru was seldom the one to solely initiate the kissing. And now it was all happening, and not in the form of dream. But Makoto had lost the ability to form words and sentences in his brain.

  
Haru stood up and walked towards the door, turning his head back to Makoto. "You go on to school. I'll see you there."


	2. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's mind is in a turmoil as he avoids Haru all day.

After Haru left the bathroom, Makoto ran all the way to school, mind in a turmoil. Why did Haru kiss me? Did I not react properly? He couldn't tell if Haru was disappointed or upset at Makoto's response to the kiss, but he didn't have to courage to go after Haru and ask.

When Haru arrived late to homeroom, Makoto averted his eyes back down to his notes. At lunch time, Makoto could feel Haru's gaze on him, but Makoto didn't meet it. He continued working on his notes as Haru left the room to lunch with their friends, sighing and holding his head in his hands. He hoped that Rei, Nagisa, and Gou wouldn't be worried and come to check on him. He tried to eat, knowing that he had to eat to perform well at practice today, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Lunchtime went by with no disturbances to Makoto's attempts at collecting his thoughts, but he still couldn't face his friend when he came back to class.

 

* * *

  
                         
"Mako-chan, Mako-chan! Why weren't you at lunch today?" Nagisa inquired when Makoto entered the changing room. He had stayed behind in the class room after Haru left to change, and the other members were all in their swimsuits. Makoto put up his hands in apology.

"Sorry, Nagisa, I-"

"Nagisa, I already told you- he was studying today," Haru piped up from the back of the room. Makoto stared at him, grateful that Haru's excuse had worked for Nagisa earlier today. He turned to Nagisa, who was pouting up at him.

"Ahh, Mako-chan! You could have still eaten lunch with us! We would have helped you study!"

"How can you say that, Nagisa-kun?!? Makoto-sempai wouldn't have made any progress, especially with your distracting antics!" exclaimed Rei.

"Huh? That's not true! We'd all make a great study group together, Rei-chan! Studying can be so boring when you're by yourself, but when you're in a group of friends, it's all better!"

Makoto smiled at their banter as he changed, but the smile faded as he caught Haru staring at him out of the corner of his eye. He had just finished pulling on his swimming trunks when Gou knocked on the open door, eyes closed. "Are you boys done changing yet? Goro-san says we need to start practice soon!"

Practice wasn't good for Makoto, and the others took notice. Nagisa wondered if he was getting sick, Rei suggested that he was tired from the tournament, Gou asked if it was something he ate, and Ama-chan inquired if something was on his mind. Goro-san told him that he hoped he would perform better at tomorrow's practice, saying that he expected more from the captain. Haru headed into the changing room by himself when practice ended, but Nagisa and Rei stayed behind to question Makoto until Gou ushered them away.

"Thank you, Kou-chan," he smiled as he uncapped his water bottle. The girl smiled back up at him, but then developed a concerned look on her face.

"Makoto-sempai.. what is going on? You didn't seem to talk a lot day, and it seemed like you were avoiding Haruka-sempai." Makoto coughed and spluttered, but Gou persisted. "Is something going on between you two?" she asked.

Makoto bowed his head as he wiped his mouth. "I'm sorry, Kou-chan... But I'd rather not talk about it." He could see her eyebrows knit together in a confused and concerned look, and he offered her a smile. "Don't worry, though; I'm sure that we will work out what happened."

Gou continued staring at him, but sighed and nodded her head. She told Makoto that she hoped to see him at lunch tomorrow and proceeded to go gather her things. Makoto went into the changing room, where Nagisa and Rei had finished changing and were saying their goodbyes to Haru, who hadn't changed yet. The freshmen waved goodbye to Makoto and told him they hoped he would feel better tomorrow before leaving. Makoto smiled as he said goodbye to the younger boys, but glanced at Haru before he started pulling his clothes out of his bag. He was unsure if he should say something, but Haru spoke first.

"What happened in practice today?"

Makoto froze in mid-motion, staring at the towel in his hands. Haru continued speaking. "Was it because of what happened at my house this morning?"

Still unable to say anything, Makoto clenched his hands and dropped his hands to his sides. Haru stood up. "You haven't said anything to me all day. You haven't even looked at me."

With great difficulty, Makoto turned to face his friend. "Haru... Haru, I'm s-"

"No, Makoto. I'm sorry. I just thought..." Haru's voice trailed off and he turned his head. "I just thought.. you'd like it, is all."

Makoto's heart seemed to leave it's proper place, and he blinked his stinging eyes as he exhaled shakily. So Haru had thought that Makoto would like kissing Him. Could Haru have sensed that Makoto felt something stronger than friendship towards him? Did this mean that Haru was okay with Makoto's possible feelings towards him? He had told him that he appreciated Makoto being there for him, and Makoto had been caught off-guard when his friend said that, at first thinking he knew of Makoto's feelings. It seemed that Makoto's first guess about why Haru had said that had been right.

Makoto reached out and grabbed Haru's wrist as the smaller boy turned back to his bag. "Haru.. I, I did like it, Haru! I was just caught off guard! I didn't expect it to happen! I never thought that you would kiss me!" Makoto shook at the outburst, eyes shut tightly. He dropped to the floor. "I'm sorry if I made it seem like I didn't like it. I'm sorry that I ignored y-" He was cut off by Haru's hand cupping his face. Makoto opened his eyes and saw that Haru had knelt down in front of him. Haru freed his wrist from Makoto's grasp and brought his free hand up to the boy's other cheek. The two stayed frozen in that pose; it seemed that Makoto had forgotten how to breathe when he looked into Haru's eyes. Haru inched his face closer to Makoto's until their noses were barely touching, lips slightly parted. Makoto's mind was racing faster than it ever had in his entire life, and the blood was furiously pumping through his heart, but he felt he knew what to do now. He closed his eyes as his lips met Haru's, and his mind seemed to freeze before it exploded, slowly receding to a blank slate of calm nothingness.


	3. Saturday After School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so grateful for all the kudos, guys! Thank you so much, you're the best!  
> I would also like to thank my close friends for pointing out my mistakes, helping me figure out how to progress, and for being my friends :3

If Makoto had been told a week ago that his friendship with Haru would develop into something more, he would have laughed. After their kiss on Monday, they had had some spare moments to improve upon their techniques; they weren't as sloppy and awkward anymore, and their simple kisses had evolved into longer, more intimate exchanges. These practices usually took place in the locker rooms before they went home, and they had started holding hands when walking (if no one was around; neither swimmer was ready to make the relationship public).

It had started to rain while they were in school, so practice was cancelled for the day, and Makoto had gone home with Haru; Makoto's parents usually agreed to Makoto spending the weekend with Haru, since he didn't have any siblings or live with his parents. Makoto hadn't realised how badly he'd been craving proper time alone with Haru until they got to Haru's bedroom. Makoto sat down on the bed, and Haru crawled onto Makoto's lap, straddling the taller boy. Makoto brought up a hand to Haru's face, brushing dark hair behind pale ears and pulling them closer together, leaning back into the wall. Haru closed the distance between their lips, starting off simple. Makoto furrowed his eyebrows and pressed harder, opening his lips to grab at Haru's bottom lip. Haru grunted as he tugged and fought to gain control of Makoto's lower lip with his teeth, and Makoto retaliated by wrestling his tongue with Haru's. This continued until Makoto pulled away to breathe, but Haru mercilessly went for his jawline. He drew a sharp inhale; this was the first time they had kissed anywhere besides the mouth, and his hands scrambled to Haru's hair. "H-haru..."

The older boy responded by nipping Makoto's earlobe, and the younger boy squeaked. Haru sat up and touched his nose with Makoto's. "Sorry. Did you want me to stop..?"

Makoto gulped. "No, no. That was.. that was good. But.." he brought his hands up to loosen his tie and undo his buttons. "It would probably be better if you did that where people couldn't see." Haru nodded and leaned in to kiss Makoto, tugging the shirt out of Makoto's pants and working together with him to unbutton the rest of the shirt. They continued to share deep and hot kisses, Makoto weaving his hands into Haru's hair, Haru brushing his fingers along Makoto's rippling muscles- muscles he had seen in action when they were stretching or swimming, but was now able to fully appreciate. Makoto's shirt slid off his torso, the light from the window dappling his skin. They were both panting, lips swollen as they gazed into each other's eyes, bodies screaming for more. Haru dragged his mouth tantalizingly down Makoto's abs, peppering every inch with kisses as long fingers caressed the brunet's nipples. Makoto bucked and squirmed, praying that Haru wouldn't notice the growing bulge in his crotch. Haru sat up to flick his tongue over the hardening nipples, sucking on them fervently. Makoto was having problems breathing and could feel  pre-cum leaking out. Haru stopped.

"Are you okay?" He removed Makoto's hand from his hair,  brushing back bangs to look into emerald eyes. Makoto nodded shakily. "I'm.. I'm fine," he panted. He met Haru's gaze. "Haru," he begged. "Let me touch you.. please." Haru's eyes widened, but he nodded and lunged forward to kiss Makoto, but this time Makoto took charge. He pushed the smaller boy back against the head board, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. He relentlessly attacked Haru's body the same way that Haru had, and he took delight in the fact that he could make Haru squirm the same way he had been only minutes ago. But he froze abruptly when he had his head burrowed into Haru's neck, legs straddled in between Haru's. Makoto's erection had grown more, and his cock had just violently twitched, and he was sure Haru had felt it- he had paused and was staring up at the ceiling in astonishment. Makoto sat up off Haru and hung his head in his hands. Haru sat up as well, pausing before placing a hesitant and cautious hand on Makoto's shoulder. "Makoto.."

"I'm sorry, Haru... I... I-" Makoto stammered, eyes shut tightly. Haru took Makoto's hands.

"Makoto, stop. Listen to me. It's okay. This is what boyfriends do." Makoto's head shot up and swiveled towards Haru, eyes wide with bewilderment.

"B...boyfriend?!?"

Haru nodded. "What else would you call this? Isn't this what people in relationships do?" Makoto could only continue staring. Haru huffed and entwined his fingers into Makoto's. "Remember what we learned in biology, what happens to a person's body when they like someone?"

Makoto stared at his feet, trying to remember, then looked up at Haru. "Their... their pulse quickens," he said, feeling like he should know more. Haru didn't seem to mind that that was the only answer he could provide, though. He nodded, and brought Makoto's hand to his bare chest. Makoto flinched; he hadn't really noticed how fast Haru's heart was beating. He looked back up to Haru, who was observing Makoto.

"Their pupils dilate, and their palms grow sweaty, too." Haru leaned in closer to Makoto. "When you looked back up at me just now, your pupils got bigger. And you're hands have been sweaty this whole time." Haru laid his forehead against Makoto's forehead, whispering "And do you know what happens when guys are attracted to someone, and like something the person they're attracted to is doing?" Makoto could only continue staring into the blue eyes as Haru moved Makoto's hand down to his crotch. Haru was getting hard, too. "So don't worry about scaring me, surprising me, or doing something I don't like." Haru cupped Makoto's crotch with his free hand as he leaned into Makoto's ear. "Because I do like this. So don't worry."

Makoto's head fell back at the touch, Haru's lips grazing his neck.


End file.
